Gracie's Tokyo Bablyon Drabbles and Ficbits
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of Tokyo Bablyonthemed drabbles, ficbits and short stories written for the clamp100 livejournal community. WARNING: May contain some offensive couplings, subject matter, lauguage, et cetera.
1. Fashion Victim

Title: Fashion Victim  
Challenge: Oscar Wilde Quotes  
Date Written: 11/4/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Subaru, Hokuto  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
---  
_Fashion is a form of ugliness so intolerable that we have to alter it every six months._  
--Oscar Wilde 

"Oh, good gods!" Hokuto cried, clasping her face. "Subaru, what the hell is this?"

The young onmyouji raised his eyebrows at his sister. "That would a picture of you."

"But it's so old." The older twin picked up the picture. "Gods, look at what I was wearing."

"Hokuto-chan... That picture was taken three months ago."

"And this fashion is so out. I'll give you a new one. How could I have found this attractive?"

Subaru just shook his head.  
---


	2. Winning and Losing

Title: Winning and Losing  
Date Written: 11/18/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Seishiro, Subaru (slash implied)  
Warnings: Slight angst  
Spoilers: For the entire series  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Something I've been thinking about for a LONG time.  
---  
He had done it. He had completed the long ago bet he made with the Sumeragi clan heir. 

He had spent a year with the boy and his sister. They had been... pleasant enough.

Subaru's spirit had been broken. That stupid, innocent, naive boy had been proved wrong once and for all.

And he had cried. Had the boy really loved the Sakruazukamori? No one had ever shed tears over him before. Because of him, sure.

That was inconsequential. The fact of the matter was, he had won.

So why did it feel like he had lost?  
---


	3. Alternate Universes

Title: Alternate Universes  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 11/20/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Subaru/Seishiro, Hokuto  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: For both X/1999 and Tokyo Babylon  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: The Alternate Universe theory states that for every action someone takes in one world, the opposite occurs in another universe. This is my idea of what could have occurred in three different universes. Also posted in my X drabble collection.  
---  
In the first universe, a bet is made. Years pass, the two meet again, and Subaru wins. He and Seishiro live to be old and gray. The Seven Dragons do not include the Sakurazukamori, and the line dies forever with Seishiro. 

In the second universe, a bet is made. Years pass, the two meet again, and Seishiro wins. Hokuto dies, Subaru becomes the Sakurazukamori and the 13th head of the Sumeragi clan, and Seishiro's dying confession haunts him for the rest of his life.

In the third universe, two children are fed to the sakura tree.  
---


	4. Twins

Title: Twins  
Date Written: 11/23/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Subaru, Hokuto, random other characters  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: I used to know two fraternal twins--boys that looked nothing like each other--who used to get questions like this all the time. I figured that the Sumeragi twins were no different.  
---  
"Um, Sumeragi-kun, Sumeragi-san?" 

Subaru and Hokuto looked up from their homework to see two of Hokuto's female classmates standing next to their table, shifting nervously.

"Yes?" Hokuto asked, putting down her pencil.

"Is it true that you and Sumeragi-san are twins?"

The siblings looked at each other. "Yes, we're fraternal twins," Subaru replied.

"It's just by chance that we look alike," Hokuto added, smiling at her classmates.

The two girls whispered to one another, and the second one asked them seriously, "So, is it true that twins have the ESP thing?"

Subaru grinned as Hokuto began laughing. "Something like that"  
---


	5. Different

Title: Different  
Date Written: 11/23/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Subaru, Hokuto  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Set about a year or two before the series. Subaru and Hokuto's relationship just fascinates me.  
---  
"Subaru," Hokuto asked her twin one day. "Why do you eat lunch with me every day? 

The omniyoji frowned at his older sister. "Does it bother you that I do?"

"No," she replied immediately. It's just that most siblings go out of their way to avoid one another at school, but you seek me out."

"We're twins; it's just different for us," Subaru replied, shrugging. "We've been together forever. I just feel uncomfortable when you're not with me, 'Kuto."

Hokuto hugged her little brother to her, resting her cheek on the top of his head. "Me too, 'Baru, me too."  
---


	6. Asleep

Title: Asleep  
Date Written: 11/23/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Subaru, Hokuto, Grandmother  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Companion piece to Awake. Dedicated to my little brother, who did this once or twice when he was younger.  
---  
The 12th head of the Sumeragi clan couldn't find Subaru. He had gone to sleep on his futon in his room, and when she had gone in to get him for their morning training, the sheets were empty. 

She had looked everywhere for him, but it was when she was walking back to the boy's room when she realized where he had to be.

When she opened Hoktuo's door, she found her two young grandchildren sleeping on the girl's futon, tangled up together. They looked so peaceful and precious...

She smiled and shut the door. Subaru could miss _one _morning.  
---


	7. Awake

Title: Awake  
Date Written: 11/23/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Subaru, Grandmother  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Companion piece to 'Asleep'  
-----  
It was their first night in Tokyo, young Subaru and his grandmother. The boy had been so excited to be in the capitol city, bouncing as he looked out the car window. 

Around bedtime, however, he had gotten really quiet, shuffling around his new residence in a subdued manner.

Now he was just down the hall, his soft cries breaking her heart. She could just barely make out the boy's cries.

"'Kuto..."

She sighed to herself. Their bond was too strong, it had to be broken so he could grow into his own.

She still felt like she was doing something wrong.  
-----


End file.
